


Siblings In Everything But Blood

by Avivastef



Category: Alex Rider (TV 2020), Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Confused Clint Barton, Don't Examine This Too Closely, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, John rider - Freeform, M/M, No Romance, Red Room (Marvel), SHIELD, Scorpia (Alex Rider), Sibling Love, What Happened in Budapest (Marvel), Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avivastef/pseuds/Avivastef
Summary: Yasha Gregorovich lived in EstrovThen it got destroyedHe was the only survivorOr so he thoughtOr,Natalia Romanov and Yasha Gregorovuch being siblings in everything but blood
Relationships: Yassen Gregorovich & Natasha Romanov (Marvel), Yassen Gregorovich/Alex Rider
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Siblings In Everything But Blood

Yassen Gregorovich stared out the window.

The view in front of him was breath-taking.

The Manhattan skyline stood tall and proud in front of him the endless lights of the skyscrapers made the midnight sky twinkle.

He never cared so much for views, it was one building in particular that caught his interest. Or more specifically, who was inside of it.

Avengers tower, home to the Avengers...and his sister.

He only found out she was alive six years ago.  
Now six years was a long time in his profession. Six years was an eternity.

You see the last time they saw each other was about four months ago.  
They headed into a local bar and had a few drinks (much to Barton's protest)  
Then they headed to Yassen's hotel room where he told her everything, and vise versa.

He will never forget the day he found out she was alive, the joy that the news brought him. His sister, was still alive.

~●☆BUDAPEST☆●~

Yassen cocked his rifle and waited in the abandoned apartment building for his target.

His partner one James Barnes was at the other window in the same position.

"Any sign of them Cossack?"

"Not yet Winter. We just have to wait until they show up, however long that may be"

Barnes grunted, out of the two Gregorovich definitely had more patience.

Cossack wasn't with SCORPIA so long now...about three years.

This was James first year with SCORPIA, but until then, he was with HYDRA.  
HYDRA and SCORPIA almost never collaborated so James working with Yassen was a surprise to everyone.

Yasha never really got James, a WWII hero who was brainwashed into becoming the most feared assassin in the world.

Well second most feared assassin in the world. Cossack just beat the Winter Soldier in 'Most Dangerous Man Alive.' Not that anyone cared.

Now, their targets were three business men who were a nuisance for SCORPIA. So Rothman sent the pair to finish them off.

"Target in sight" Cossack whispered

"About fucking time!" James all but whispered back

"Targets one and three moving left. Ten seconds"

Cossack shot once, then twice. He didn't need to look to know that the bullets hit their mark

Barnes shot twice hitting the third man twice in the chest.

He rubbed his hands together "all in a day's work"

Yassen was about to get up, when a flash of red hair caught his eye. He nearly fainted.

Even at this distance he could tell it was her, but that was impossible, she died, along with everyone else. What was she doing here?

His eyes narrowed when he saw who she was with.

Clint Barton aka Hawkeye, one of SHIELD'S newest recruits, and idiots and sharpshooter.

In his opinion.

Her hand was firmly in his grasp as they ran towards a very stereotypical government van.

He reloaded his gun and shot again.

He watched in great satisfaction as Clint Barton gasped out in pain and fell on the sidewalk clutching his side.

Natalia looked around to try to pinpoint where the shot came from, and they made eye contact, for the briefest of seconds.

She then proceeded to help her fallen friend

"What the fuck was that for Yas?"

Yassen turned to look at his friend and pointed to the window before getting up and walking away

"You mean to tell me you hit Barton in the stomach? For what? The Black Widow?"

Yassen stopped short at the doorway 'Natalia is the infamous Black Widow?'

He didn't look back at the very confused face of the Winter Soldier, he just continued his way to the sidewalk where his sister was standing.

Natalia sensed someone coming, she knew someone was coming. Her brain was still in over-ride. She knew she saw him in the window, even though it was about a half a mile away. She knew she saw him.

But that was impossible, he died like everyone else in Estrov. 

There was no way her brother was alive.

But then who else had those icy blue eyes? It had to be him, but how?

She knelt down beside Clint, she put an arm around his wound and helped him up. He hissed in pain.

"Bastard shot me from the apartment building over there. He's out of sight, I can't get a clear shot"

Her attention was diverted from him for a moment. Something or someone caught her eye.

And there he was standing across the street looking completely at ease, was Yasha Gregorovich. Flesh and blood. He looked almost casual in his black V-neck shirt and blue jeans.

Before she could say anything to him she felt a sudden movement beside her and a moment later Yassen doubled over in pain, an arrow sticking out from the inside of his thigh.

She looked over to see a satisfied smirk on Clint's face.

"What was that for?"

"What?! He shot me! Its only fair I get to shoot him!"

Yassen and Clint glared at each other from across the street.

Then suddenly another figure joined Yassen on the other side.

A glint of metal and long hair. The Winter Soldier had entered the meeting.

They both slowly crossed the street until it was a standoff

Natalia and Clinton vs Yasha and James

Natasha and Yassen stared at each other for what felt like an eternity until she smiled

"Yasha, it's been too long"

"I'm Yassen now Natalia"

"And I'm Natasha. How have you been Yassen?"

Yassen shrugged

Clint squawked "You two know each other!" He then pointed at James "And what are you doing here?! Aren't you supposed to be dead?! I am so confused. I think I lost too much blood"

Yassen stared at Clint "he needs medical attention"

"No shit! And its your fault! Why the fuck did you shoot me in the first place?"

Yassen shrugged again.

He then bowed politely at Natasha

"We will have to catch up. Until then Natalia"

"Yeah, until then Yasha. It was good to see you James"

"Likewise"

Then Yassen walked up to Clint and said something that only he could hear "You hurt her, I will kill you. Slowly."

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say man."

And then they parted ways.

Yassen and Natasha met in a bar in Virginia some months later. She was now an official SHIELD agent. And he took a contract.

They caught up on everything, they talked about irrelevant things, they hugged, and then they parted ways. Each hoping that they will meet again some day soon.

Natasha kissed her brother on the cheek and walked out of the hotel into the night.  
《~~~~~~☆●☆~~~~~~》

Yassen Gregorovich would never be able to forget John Rider.

Yes, John was a traitor, yes, he betrayed SCORPIA. But Yassen could never find it in his heart to hate the man. The man who trained him, the man he looked up to, the man he loved. 

Yassen confessed to John, six weeks before Albert Bridge. John laid him down in bed, and they made love.

Then John 'died.' 

Then he really died.

Yassen never felt more heartbroken in his life.

John would haunt his dreams at night.  
He would plague his vision during the day.  
He never could escape John Rider.

Then, he met Alex.

Alex Rider.

He was so much like his father. But also so different. 

Yassen killed his Uncle. He remembered the look on Ian's face as he realized who would be the one to take his life. Just how exactly did he get so mixed up in the Rider family?

Alex had the same gait, same eyes, same hair...same taste.

Yassen came across a drunken Alex almost by accident. He never expected the teen to stumble out of some random bar on Ben Yehuda Street, Jerusalem.

So Yassen did what any person would do...he took Alex home.

Of course not back to Alex's home. 

No. 

Back to Yassen's hotel room on the tenth floor of the David Citadel Hotel.

Once Alex sobered up they went outside to Yassen's porch which had a breathtaking view of the city on Jerusalem. And they could see the walls of the Old City of Jerusalem on the far right.

Alex then asked why he was here, to which Yassen answered.

They talked about nonsense for a while before Alex grew quiet, really quiet.

When Yassen asked what was wrong Alex simply placed his lips on Yassen's. He then pulled back instantly and apologized profoundly.

His seventh apology was interrupted by lips on his again.

Alex tasted delicious, he had the same sweet taste as his father, but with a little hint of danger. 

And Yassen was addicted to it. He couldn't get enough.

He now knew that John would no longer plague his thoughts.

And the very thought reassured him.

He pulled Alex into a hug.

They spent the rest of the night in each other's arms.

Then one day Natasha got kidnapped by A.I.M.

She was trapped somewhere in some small unnamed town in Russia.

Why Russia?

Because A.I.M. were idiots.

But at the same time also very smart.

Left with no choice Clint Barton and Yassen Gregorovich joined forces to save their friend.

They worked together for three months.

It took two whole months to find Natasha's location. And then they worked from there.

Yassen handled all the arrangements such as Hotels, food, drink etc.  
While Clint handled the forgery and weapons etc.

Over those three months they learned to tolerate each other and actually succeeded in becoming friends.

They stormed A.I.M.'s little hideout, shot everyone, found Natasha, and freed her.

Then they all went out for a drink.

Natasha met Alex for the first time two years ago, and she immediately liked him.

Yes, he looked a lot like Hunter, but who the fuck cares?

Alex came 'home' one day (Yassen's hotel room) and he saw Yassen hugging a red headed woman. His chin was resting on top of her head, and his eyes were closed.

She whispered something in Russian and he whispered back.

Alex not wanting to ruin the moment (but also wanting this woman to get off his boyfriend. Seriously who was she?) stood awkwardly in the doorway.

When they finally let go of each other Alex was beyond confused.

Yassen seemed to notice him in the doorway and smiled. He gestured for him to come forward

"You must be Alex" the woman said "I'm Natasha" she introduced herself holding out a hand.

Alex shook it.

"Alex Rider"

She giggled "Oh, I know. Yasha doesn't shut up about you"

Yasha?

Yassen turned to her "betrayal" he gasped placing a hand over his heart.

"OH shush"

It was weird for Alex to see Yassen acting like that, like a human. He didn't think Yassen was capable of showing human qualities. But he liked it. And if this Natasha character could do that to him, well he liked her too.

They got to talk that night. They talked about random things. Then Natasha explained their relationship. She also explained that Alex was going to see a lot of her.

He laughed.

He was leaning against Yassen, Yassen absent-mindedly running a hand through his hair. He smiled.

He liked Natasha. He was happy.

Yassen, Natasha, Clint, and Bucky went out for a drink one night.  
This outing turned out differently than any of them expected.

It ended up with them lying in various positions in the living room of Yassen's hotel room.

Clinton head was resting in Natasha's lap while his feet were over the edge of the couch.

Natasha was sitting crossed legged on the couch, absent-mindedly running her hand through Clinton hair, occasionally hitting his head.

Yassen was sprawled in an armchair

And Bucky was lying on his stomach an the floor.

All of them drunk.

They ended up telling each other stories about their past.

Bucky now free from HYDRA, told stories about him and Steve during WWII

Yassen about his time on Malogasto

Natasha about Estrov and the Red Room

And Clint about how he joined SHIELD and his adventures of Annoying Agent P. Coulson.

They all laughed like a couple of old friends. Because in fact they were.

None of them have ever felt more at ease.

Now as Yassen stared at the Manhattan skyline memories flew by in his head.

There was soft footsteps behind him.

"Yasha?"

"Natalia"

Yassen turned around to see his little sister standing perfectly at ease in his hotel room. He smiled.

Natasha silently walked over to his side. He wrapped an arm around her waist bringing her closer, he placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Where's Alex?"

"England"

She nodded "How are you?"

Yassen looked at her "I'm fine. You?"

Natasha looked at the skyline "good"

Both of them stared out at the glittering city before them in silence.

Then Yassen spoke

"I love you" he said

"Love you too Yasha" Natasha smiled

Yassen smiled, he couldn't remember a time when he was more happy.

He loved the feeling.

He prayed he'd never lose her.

His sister in everything but blood.

~End~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> This makes no sense but at the same time makes so much sense.
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this!  
> I hope you enjoy too
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~~Ava


End file.
